Sandschool Day Of Wreckoning
by xxshrewdfirexx
Summary: hey guys this is a story i wrote its my first fic i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Sandschool; Day Of Wreckoning

The sun was brite, But his sole was dark. Dark like the balsa wood he was carving, alone at his lunch table. It wusnt that the other pokemon didnt want to sit with Sandshrew, its that they were afraid! It was also dark like his lether jacket and dark like the smoke coming from the end of his sigarete, dark like his favrite dark cofee he drank vigalently every day he drank it. It was his rootine. Without the cofee he would be in a worse mood than he alredy was.

"Carotts are delichus!" exclamed Ponyta from across the room giggling with her tabel of frends.

Her best frends wer Vulpix and Clefary who she loved very much and had nown forever. Ponyta was the most poppular and prety and rich girl in school, and Sandshrew loved her with all his rocky yet vigulant heart. But he wuldnt let anyone know becuse, deep down, it would hurt his reputation. Sandshrew spoted his most archrival, Growlith, also eying Ponyta from a distance acros the room. He incresed his swag as he pased closer.

"Hey sexy bitch" he said as he got closer "Why dont you and me keep our fires alive all nite long".

Sandshrew had had enough of this, and tosed his sig aside. "I think I know who the bitch here is, you!" he said as he angry got up and stromed over to the table, each step resownding like a huricain.

Growlith looked up "OH look who came out of his hole"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sandshrew as he layed his fist into the table, making the lunch room stand still and crashing the table in half, runing the lunch of Ponyta Vulpix and Clefary.

Everyone stopped there lunch and began leving, they new this would get ugly!

Growlith kicked the chair away as he screamed "GET SOME!" as his battle aura began to grow and expand.

"If by SOME you mean KICK YOUR ASS" he yelled back, his battle aura also getting bigger.

Both of them stared at each other, there auras begining to colide. They stared at each other a momant before Sandshrew charged and nocked Growlith backword onto the table shatering it into over 3000 peces.

"GRAWR" Growlith yelled befour roling backwords onto his feet again. "That was a good shot, good for you that is"!

Growlith charged forward, but stoped short of hiting Sandshrew and insted ducked, uppercuting as hard as he could. Sandshrew flew upwords and backwords before landing with a dull thud. He was tough thow, and wasnt hurt at all by it. In fact it only worsened his already bad mood. He got up calmly, and picked up the cofee he was drinking erlier.

"Want some?" he asked as he took another swig.

"Ha! tough guy huh?" asked Growlith before readjusting his hair.

"Drink UP" he said, thowing the cup as hard as he could at Growliths face. Growlith ducked avoyding the cup but lowering his face to Sandshrews incoming knee. Growliths face met the knee with a loud defening smack and Growlith fliped over backwods 3 times, landing on and braking another table across the room.

"STOP JUST STOP" yeled Ponyta from were she was standing "WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT?"

"Feh, that guy really pisses me off sometimes." Sandshrew said, regaining his vigalence.

Ponyta looked at him with her teary eyes and turned away, the tears faling to the ground like a first rainfall. She began runing out of the room just as a voice boomed "WHATS HAVE YOU DONE?" as Blastois entered the room.

"Uh-oh" both of them said at once.

To Be Continude


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandschool day of wreckoning; day 2**

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DROP BATLE ORAS IN A CLASS 5 CROWDED ZONE?" yelled blastois really loud.

"Come on pops its just a lunchrom" said growlith pompusly.

Blastois sighd looking down and walked to the window to obsurve the schoolyard. He turned back around and looked them in the face.

"you guys have a lot of heart, but not enough brains!" he shouted slaming his hand down hard!

"Dont get the cramps, gramps" Sandshrew said "I just dont apply myself" and took out a sigaret.

"PSH" growlith growled

"Sandshrew" blastois began with a painful expression "i know you guys got short handed in life, but you still got a few aces up your sleaves" "i just dont wanna see you throw it away"

"SHUT UP" yelled growlith "YOU DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT LOSING THINGS"

sandshrew looked down because he knew, deep down, what that was like

"Seriously gramps, you probly never had a bad day in your life" sandshrew said blowing smoke, his eyes smouldering

"SILENCE!" blastois battle ora raged like a mighty typhoon, slamming them both into tables diretly behind them, breaking one into exactly 3132 pieces that sandshrew hit, and 3131 for the one that growlith hit. blastoise knew because he counted it instantly.

"P.S. theres not smoking in here." blastois said

"damn!" yelled growlith and ran off

sandshrew got up slowly and picked up his sig slowly. "I guess ill just have to go outside then" he siad and began walking vijulantly away.

"kids these days" said blastois sighing at the window. he remembered when the shool was just starting out. in those days he could break tables evenly every time he tried. "im getting old" he thought and turned towards the window. he remembured planting the trees they enjoyed today, and caring for them as they grew, holding their soft, young, fresh, leaves. he recalled that there were many bugs growing on the leaves, they scurred about drinking the sappy green dew. sometimes he would look at the dew and note that there was thousasands of lifeforsm inside, a world within a world. he noted that maybe just maybe those orgamisns had schools of theyre own and used battle oras to.

blastois turned to the window and thought deeply about the future. "what am i going to do with those too?" he wondered aloud to himself. "there such promisiing pupils but they waste so much of their talent fighting pointless battles" "if only i could get through to them..."

to be continued


End file.
